True Heirs of Slytherin
by Naomi-chan97
Summary: I deleted the first because I decided to change the story a bit. Summary: The heir of Slytherin is back, but this time, there's two of them… and they aren't directly related? What's going on? Major: SasuSaku Minor: NaruHina, H.P./G.W. R.W./H.G.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 12

Mask: Serpent (Hebi)

Position: Captain

Specialties: strategies, defense,

Weapon: sword

Outfit: full ANBU outfit except for the shirt, which is his black shirt from the first outfit change

Name: Sakura Haruno-Uchiha

Age: 11

Mask: Tiger (Tora)

Position: medic

Specialties: healing. flexibility

Weapon: twin fans, double-sided giant axe (depending on what the occasion calls for) (but can use a sword)

Outfit: black kimono with pink butterflies coming up from the bottom, pink obi, long sleeves on the kimono that spread into the large fan like sleeves, spandex under the kimono (which ends mid-thigh), he hair is up in two pigtails with black ribbons holding them up

Name: Naruto Namikaze

Age: 12

Mask: fox (Kitsune)

Position: Second in Command

Specialties: multiplying, offence,

Weapon: double edged sword

Outfit: same as Sasuke except his shirt doesn't have the collar

Name: Hinata Hyuuga

Age: 12

Mask: Bunny (Usagi)

Position: scou

tSpecialties: can see 360 degrees, flexibility

Weapon: staff and twin fans (depending on the occasion) ( but can use sword)

Outfit: same as Sakura except with lavender flowers

"ANBU Squad I… you have gotten a year long mission to protect a school of witches and wizards. You leave tomorrow. Dismissed," Tsunade said to her secret ANBU. Nobody knew there was an ANBU Squad I but people told stories of this amazing squad who has never failed a mission… or gotten hurt beyond a simple scratch.

The team bowed in respect before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves, sakura petals, embers, and feathers.

"Sasuke-kun! Does this kimono make my butt look big?" a little 11 year old girl asked her foster brother who was sitting on her bed while she packed clothes for the coming mission. Said boy had finished packing five minutes ago.

"Sakura, do you really want me looking at your butt?" the black haired boy, Sasuke, replied to his little foster sister.

"I bet Aniki would tell me if I asked!" the girl, Sakura said.

"Sakura, he's on a mission already," Sasuke responded.

"meanie!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sakura, I'm only mean when you ask me to do stupid stuff," Sasuke responded as he laid back on her bed.

"it's not stupid! We have to go on a mission and be friends with these people so I want to make a good impression," Sakura said.

"why do you care? It's not like we're going to be staying there," Sasuke muttered.

"you, sir, need to learn to be social. If we're going to spend a year there, than the least we can do is make it enjoyable," Sakura said.

"the only thing that'll be enjoyable is no Itachi," Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Time for dinner!" their mother called.

Downstairs…

"alright you too, what's this mission about?" Fugaku asked his two youngest children.

"I'm not sure. Only captain gets to see the scroll," Sakura said, looking at Sasuke.

"all I know is that we're guarding a school in England called Hogwarts and that we leave tomorrow to get our supplies and other necessities for the mission," Sasuke said. "the scroll said that the client will be taking us for supplies and supplying more information as well."

"sounds fun," Fugaku said with a smirk on his face.

"but being in England, for a year, by yourselves is not safe. Are you sure we can't send Itachi with you?" Mikoto asked.

The two looked at each other.

"mom, we'll be fine."

"fine. But write to me every day," Mikoto sighed. She knew he children were growing up, but this was all too fast. Itachi, she was used to by now. He was five years older than Sasuke. And Sasuke was only twelve. He was too young, in her eyes, to have this much responsibility. Especially when he is supposed to protect Sakura as well….

Sakura… sweet little Sakura. She was three years old when her parents were killed trying to protect Konoha. Mikoto had always wanted a daughter so they took her in…. But the only way the Uchiha council would let Sakura stay with the family was to engage her to Sasuke, so she would legally be an Uchiha anyway.

Sasuke and Sakura were fine with this agreement… well, Sakura didn't care at first because she wanted her parents, but the two had, had crushes on each other, which later developed into an actual love. Now the two were just waiting to be legal age to be married. (Uchiha law says you can't get married unless you're both at least 16)

"we will, and even if Mr. ANBU Captain doesn't want to, I'll be sure to tell you how he's doing," Sakura said with a smile on her face.

Sasuke reached over and pinched her arm.

"ow!"

"Sasuke, be nice to your fiancé!" Fugaku chuckled when he saw Sakura reach over and pinch Sasuke's cheek.

"but she started it," Sasuke muttered.

"but you pinched me first!" Sakura said.

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at Sakura as she had done to him earlier. She just did it right back.

Mikoto sighed happily. She loved it when he children, especially her little ANBU Captains (Itachi and Sasuke) acted childish. It reminded her that even though they are growing up at a rapid pace, they were still her little babies.

Sasuke then playfully glared at Sakura and she mimicked.

(A/N: these are said at the exact same time)

"are you copying me?"

"are you copying me?"

"stop it!"

"stop it!"

"mom!"

"mom!"

"tell her to stop!"

"tell him to stop!"

"grrrrrr!"

"grrrrrr!"

Sasuke then lunged at Sakura, effectively knocking her off her chair. He then began to tickle her mercilessly.

"sa-Sasuke! S-stop!" Sakura managed through all the giggles.

Fugaku just smiled and shook his head. These two were something else. They were on the strongest team in the ANBU and they still had time to act extremely childish.

Mikoto giggled as Sakura some how managed to push Sasuke on the ground, sit on him, then start tickling him.

"sa-Sakura! C-cut it out!" Sasuke gasped out as he continued laughing. Sakura just giggled evilly (evil for her but cute for everybody else).

The next day…

"be safe, you two," Mikoto said as she hugged the two. They were at the gates, ready to depart. She then turned to Naruto and Hinata, "Can you two watch them and make sure they don't get hurt?"

"you got it, Mrs. Uchiha," Naruto said flashing a foxy grin.

"I'll make sure they stay out of trouble… especially Naruto," Hinata giggled.

"Hinata! How can you say that?" Naruto asked in horror.

"because I know you," she giggled more as Naruto started whining.

Sakura started giggling and Sasuke smirked. Mikoto just shook her head. Leave it to her youngest son to not show emotion, even around his best friends.

"alright you four, go," Kushina Namikaze said. "we don't want you to be late for your mission."

"bye mom! Bye dad! Bye Mrs. Namikaze! By Hokage-sama! By Hyuuga-sama!" Sakura said with a bright smile on her face.

"bye," the rest of the group said before they walked into the forest to meet their client. Little did they know this mission would change their lives forever…


	2. Chapter 2

In the forest…

"Hebi-sama? When will we meet our client?" the ANBU in the tiger mask asked their leader as the group continued inward.

"I'm not sure, Tora-chan," the masculine voice came from the man in the serpent mask.

"there's a man a few meters ahead of us," the one in the bunny mask said.

"thank you, Usagi-chan," Hebi said.

"do you want me to stay behind in case this is not our client?" the one in the fox mask asked.

"yes, Kitsune," Hebi responded and watched as the fellow male ANBU stayed behind. Hebi then proceeded on with the two females of the group.

The group of three landed in front of a man with long white hair in long blue robes, crescent shaped glasses, and a twinkle in his eyes.

"who are you?" Hebi asked.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. I was told there would be four of you," the man said.

"_I do not sense a lie," _Tora said in her mind. (the group molded their chakras so now they have a psychic connection to each other and are able to send each other messages)

"_neither do I. His eye movements seem calm and consistent and the little chakra he has didn't flare as it would if he were lying," _Hebi responded, de-activating his Sharingan.

"_Kitsune, it is safe and you can come calmly," _Usagi told Kitsune. (even though they have the psychic connection, they still use each other's code names on missions)

"_alright,"_ Kitsune responded.

"our final teammate is on his way," Tora told the man.

"alright," the man smiled.

Kitsune arrived a few seconds later. He landed and gave a respectful bow to Dumbledore, as did the rest of the ANBU squad.

"grab my hand, if you would," Dumbledore held out his hand. Tora went to grab his hand but Hebi grabbed her hand, letting Kitsune grab Dumbledore's hand instead. Usagi grabbed Kitsune's hand and Tora grabbed Usagi's.

With a _crack! _the group appeared in an office.

"_ugh! I think I'm gonna up-chuck on a woodchuck," _Kitsune thought as he grabbed his stomach.

"_eww! Too much info," _Tora thought.

"very successful for your first time apparating. Most people vomit the first time," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I can't imagine why," Kitsune muttered darkly.

"_oh, man up,"_ Hebi said. This allowed him to receive a glare from Kitsune.

"well, now that we are in my office, I will further explain the mission," Dumbledore paused. "you four are to act as students in this school, especially since the tri-wizard tornament is coming up this year. My students, one in particular, need to be guarded and protected at all times."

"which student?" Kitsune asked.

"a boy named Harry Potter. Many dark wizards are after him and he needs all the protection he can get," Dumbledore stated. "enough with explaining. I believe it's time to show the staff our new students."

In the Great Hall...

The group of ANBU followed Dumbledore in and saw many teachers sitting at the table in the back of the hall. They followed Dumbledore up to the table and stood before it in a perfectly straight line.

"Albus, are these the guards?" an old woman asked.

"yes, Minerva. They will be acting as students to protect our students as well as those from Durmstang and Beuxebaton (sp?)," Dumbledore explained.

"why are they wearing masks?" a man with greasy hair and a large nose asked with a sneer. He had become very skittish around people in masks.

"Severus, they wear masks to hide their identity, of course, from their enemies. Now, if you would remove your masks and tell us your names," Dumbledore said to the ANBU.

In on single move all four took off their masks and the teachers were shocked to say the least. These guards looked to be no moare than twelve.

"ANBU captain, Sasuke Uchiha."

"ANBU medic and interrogator, Sakura Haruno-Uchiha." (I decided to add Interrogation as one of Sakura's things, since she's good at Genjutsu.)

"ANBU scout, Hinata Hyuuga."

"ANBU second in command, Naruto Namikaze."


	3. Chapter 3

"Professor Dumbledore, you can't be serious! These guards are merely children!" McGonagall said.

"yet we are the best team in the business," Naruto snickered. "look, lady. You don't send an adult to do a kid's job. You need to protect kids, you've got kids. An Adult isn't as capable of taking care of children as a child is because a kid knows how kids think."

"excuse his stupidity," Sasuke muttered. "but, what Naruto said is true. We're the best in the business and never failed any mission we were assigned. Not even when it came to protecting princess' from their evil uncles who try to take over the land."

"damn Koyuki," the girls in the team muttered.

"and how did that turn out?" Snape asked.

"Naruto broke his leg, Hinata was temporarily blinded, and Sakura was impaled by a kunai but we still completed the mission," Sasuke said.

"and let's not forget Sasuke's infected gash across his chest," Sakura muttered.

Sasuke turned around and gave a playful glare to Sakura.

"aw! I think you've hurt his ego," Hinata and Sakura giggled as Naruto said this.

"but you're just children!" McGonagall said.

"we had an adult with us!" Hinata insisted.

"even though he ended up hospitalized for a month," Naruto muttered.

"must you say everything that comes to mind?" Sasuke internally hissed.

"my bad," Naruto responded.

"look," Sakura said when she saw the look of horror on the adult's faces. "we'll stay for a month. If, in that time you feel we are incapable of doing our jobs, send us back and request a new team, or request a back up team. But, give us a chance before you just disagree."

"fine," McGonagall said.

"we have already devised a plan and wanted to clear it with you, Dumbledore-sama," Sasuke said.

"proceed," Dumbledore said.

"we will act as exchange students from Japan and act as if we were normal students, uniforms and everything," Sasuke said but was cut off by Sakura.

"_uniforms?_" she gasped in horror. "no! You never said anything about uniforms! I bought brand new kimonos and I plan on wearing them!"

"we will have many balls this year so you may wear your kimonos," McGonagall let a slight smile on her face as she heard this. This girl may have to be an adult, but she was still a kid at heart.

"fine but on the first day of classes I'm wearing one," Sakura pouted and turned away.

"ignore my fiancé," Sasuke muttered as he rubbed his temples.

"fiancé?" everyone, even Dumbledore, gasped in horror. These kids were twelve! They shouldn't be thinking about marriage!

"I'm guessing it's uncommon for you guys to be engaged at a young age, right? It is for us too, but they have special circumstances," Hinata said.

"what circumstances could be so important that they have to be engaged?" Snape asked.

"if we didn't agree, Sakura would've been killed," Sasuke said, looking at the ground. He hated remembering the fact that the Uchiha elders had given the family a choice of the girl getting married into the Uchiha clan or dying by use of the fireball jutsu and burning her alive.

The eyes of the teachers all softened. If these kids were willing to give up so much to save each other's lives, then they could be trusted.

"and it all worked out for the best. We both love each other and we're looking forward to spending the rest of our lives together," Sakura said as she entwined her fingers with Sasuke's, who looked up and gave her a loving smile.

The teachers smiled. These kids- no, these shinobi- gave up so much at such a young age to make others happy, and their decisions still made themselves happy.

"anyway, we'll act as students, patrol the grounds at night, and intervene whenever a problem arises," Sasuke said.

"and I will try not to complain about uniforms," Sakura muttered.

"Dumbledore-sama?" Naruto began. "I don't mean to seem rude but would it be possible to have some common Japanese foods when we eat?"

"like what?" Dumbledore asked.

"ramen, ongiri, ramen, dango, ramen…" Hinata and Sakura covered his mouth before he could say anymore.

Dumbledore chuckled. "of course."

"you don't have to," Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a menacing glare.

"but it would go along with the plan better. I can tell the students that we are trying to make bonds with the west and that you have come to show us some of your culture," Dumbledore said.

"that's not a bad idea," Sasuke muttered. "alright."

"so, two rooms for you? One for girls and one for boys?" Filch asked.

"that wont be necessary. We can all share one room. We are required to on missions so we have less of a chance of people overhearing us or spying on us," Sasuke said.

"I will not allow four children of different genders to be placed in the same room!" McGonagall said, appalled at the thought.

"perhaps we can give them their own common room, bedrooms, password, guardian portrait," Snape suggested. "they need privacy anyway so nobody stumbles upon their weapons or overhears their conversations."

McGonagall sighed. "as long as they do not share rooms then I agree."

The rest of the teachers nodded.

"would that be alright with you?" Dumbledore asked. "you would be able to decorate it."

"I am fine with it," Sasuke said.

"me too," the rest said.

On the train…

"Harry, Ron, look. There's an open compartment here. There's only four people in it," Hermione said as she looked in the glass window. "excuse me? Do you mind if we sit with you?"

The four twelve year olds looked up at her.

"we don't mind," the female with black hair said.

"blimey! Is your hair natural?" Ron asked the one with pink hair.

"kind of," she said, shyly. "I'm a Metamorphmagus. My hair color changes all the time."

To prove her point, her hair changed to a neon green.

"I like the pink better," the blonde said.

"it did suit you better," the other female said.

"what do you think, Sasuke-kun?" she asked the final male.

He turned to her and looked at her with her hair a new color. "pink. You look even weirder with green."

She pouted before turning back.

"so, um, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasley, and this is Harry Potter. What are your names and what year are you in?" Hermione asked them.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, this is Hinata Hyuuga, and they are Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha," the blonde said.

"oh, you're siblings?" Harry asked, surprised. They looked nothing alike.

"technically, yes. But Sakura was adopted," Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and laid her head down on Sasuke's shoulder. He gently leant his head against hers.

"you guys seem to be in a closer relationship than just siblings," Ron said.

"well, maybe you should stay out of other peoples' business," Sakura said as she closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep, seeing as she still wasn't used to the time zone difference.

Ron's ears turned red.

"what year are you in?" Harry asked.

"fourth," Naruto responded.

"how is that possible? You look like you're only 12," Hermione gasped.

"we are. We come from Japan and our school system is a bit different than yours. They teach us for six years instead of seven and we start earlier… a lot earlier," Hinata said.

There was a short silence after that. No one dared talk until….


	4. Chapter 4

There was a short silence after that. No one dared talk until….

"Sasuke-kun, Manda is on my leg," Sakura said tiredly.

Everyone looked down to see a little purple snake coiling around Sakura's right leg.

"get down!" Sasuke hissed to the snake.

It nodded before leaving Sakura's leg and crawling back up to it's cage that it had opened.

"you speak Parseltongue?" Ron asked in slight horror.

"yeah, so what?" Sasuke growled as he watched the snake lock itself back in it's cage.

"the only people who can speak Parseltongue became evil," Ron said. "that's why!"

"you know, Harry is a Parselmouth," Hermione said.

"and Sasuke isn't evil," Naruto said. "he's a pain in my butt, but he is not evil!"

"sleep with one eye open," Sasuke threatened before turning back to look out the window.

"see?" Ron said.

"it's sibling rivalry, dude," Naruto said. "my parents were always really busy when I grew up so Sasuke and Sakura became my family. We fight all the time."

"he means that I win and he loses," Sasuke smirked.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, shut up before I set Akita on your butt," Sakura growled before snuggling closer to Sasuke.

"shutting up now," Naruto said in an almost whimper. You never continue once Sakura threatens you with Akita, Sakura's baby Basilisk (Manda is a child Basilisk but Akita is even younger).

"good boy," Sakura smiled.

"so who is Akita?" Harry asked.

"_my_ snake," Sakura said. A hiss was heard from above their heads and they looked up to see the second cage next to the one Manda was in.

"any other pets in this apartment?" Ron asked, not believing he didn't notice the snakes.

"Naruto's toad and Hinata's owl," Sakura pointed to the cubby above Hinata's, Naruto's, and Harry's heads. There were two cages filled with their respected animals.

"so, where are you from? You're accents are very strange," Hermione said.

"Japan. Dumbledore-sama is doing an exchange program this year and we signed up. Well, me, Sakura and Hinata signed up. The headmaster at our old school couldn't deal with Naruto so he sent him with us," Sasuke said.

"which is sad considering he's Naruto's father," Sakura giggled.

"hey! He did not want to get rid of me!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto's father is the headmaster of your old school?" Hermione asked.

"yeah… that's the only reason I passed all my classes," Naruto smiled stupidly.

"barely," Sasuke said.

The Golden trio started laughing. Then, an unwanted guest entered the train compartment.

"so, you must be the new exchange students," he said.

"yeah, and who are you?" Sakura asked.

He smiled before saying, "Draco Malfoy, at your service."

He then took Sakura's hand and kissed it. Everyone felt the room freeze over as Sasuke glared at Malfoy.

"don't touch my sister," Sasuke growled.

"you don't make decisions for her," Malfoy smirked as he held on tighter to Sakura's hand.

Sakura knew this was asking for trouble so she tried to pull her hand away from Malfoy, without hurting the kid (because that could give something away). Malfoy only tightened his grip on her.

"get. Off. My. Sister." Sasuke growled out. It almost sounded like a snarl.

"and what are you going to do about it pretty boy?" Malfoy smirked.

Outside the compartment…

In other compartments, glass shattering and a loud _thump_ could be heard. They all looked out of their compartments to see a 12 year old holding Draco Malfoy in the air by just the collar of his shirt, and the boy had his wand in his hand, ready to spell Malfoy at any second.

"if you come near me or my sister one more time I will sever your head from your body, do you understand me?" the 12 year old growled out. "and if you do, I have my ways of knowing… and you don't want me to know. Got it?"

Malfoy whimpered and nodded.

"good," the boy dropped Malfoy who quickly scurried off, then went back into his compartment, which had no windows, seeing as they were shattered all over the floor. Everyone gulped in fear.

In the compartment…

The golden trio was giving nervous glances to Sasuke who had reassumed his place in between the window and Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to threaten him like that…" Sakura said. "use a knife next time!"

They all stared at Sakura in shock (besides Naruto and Hinata). How could an innocent little girl talk as if this happens all the time? And like she enjoys it?

"I will," Sasuke kissed her forehead before looking back at the window.

"yes. One thing to learn from this experience; never threaten or hurt Sakura in any way. Sasuke will kill you if you do," Naruto said it casually.

"you act like this happens every day," Hermione said.

"not every day," Sakura pouted.

"every other day," Hinata giggled.

"and is him kissing her like that normal?" Ron asked, slightly creeped out.

"well, they are siblings. And as a child, Sakura had trust issues and Sasuke would always tell her it was alright and kiss her forehead to prove it," Hinata said. "it's actually really cute."

Ron was about to say something before Hermione elbowed him in the stomach and whispered, "different cultures have different things as the normality, Ronald."


	5. Chapter 5

At Hogwarts…

"Whoa!" the shinobi muttered.

"that's the biggest castle I've ever seen," the newly ravenette Sakura said.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed.

"You know, Sakura, you look weird when you look like teme," Naruto said.

The two Uchihas looked at each other.

"He's right. It's weird when you look like me," Sasuke said.

"You were the one that said we should look more like siblings," Sakura countered, rolling her now onyx eyes.

"I know but I'm starting to think against it," Sasuke said.

"Well, then how about this," Sakura brought pink streaks back to her hair and her emerald eyes. "Better?"

"Much," the other three responded as they climbed off the Thestral driven carriages. They followed the other students into the Great Hall and watched the first years get sorted.

"alright students, as some of you know, we will be holding the Tri-Wizard tournament this year. As gift to the occasion, I have asked some students from a magic school in Japan to come and learn our culture, as well as teach us their culture. They will be in their fourth year. Please welcome Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha," Dumbledore said.

The four walked forward, earning murmurs from the crowd of students.

"instead of sorting them into houses, we decided to keep them together in a separate house all their own. And the students from Beuxebaton and Durmstrang will be staying in the Ravenclaw and Slytherine common rooms," Dumbledore said.

"wait," one student called out. "you're giving four people their own house but you're making other schools share with us?"

"yes. The only house left in the building is big enough to fit maybe six people at most. It is not large enough for more people than that," Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore-sensei, if the students wish us to not have our own house, then perhaps we can make other arrangements," Sakura said.

"no. You will stay in your current arrangements. After all, you are guests from an entirely different land. You deserve to have some comforts from your own home," Dumbledore said, causing Sakura to sit cross-legged on the ground, acting as if she was slightly scared of him.

Sasuke knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, asking her if she was okay. When she nodded nervously at him he gave her a quick hug and stood back up.

"But, to see which houses you will be taking your classes with, you will be sorted now," Dumbledore said.

"Hinata Hyuuga," McGonagall called as she lifted the hat.

_"Hmm… tricky little student. You mission as a ninja is to protect Harry Potter but your personality is better suited for Ravenclaw. Oh, well,"_ the hat then said aloud "GRYFFINDOR!"

Said table burst into cheers, even though they knew that the Japanese students would get their own common room, no matter which houses they're placed in.

"Naruto Namikaze," McGonagall called and Naruto sat down.

_"Hmm. Not a difficult choice at all,"_ the hat said. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table once again exploded with cheers.

"Sakura Uchiha," McGonagall placed the hat on the girl's head.

_"Interesting. You're personality could put you in Gryffindor but your brains could put you in Ravenclaw…. But something is forcing me to say…"_ the hat paused for dramatic effect. "SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone was shocked. How could someone who looked and acted so innocent, besides the incident on the train, be placed in Slytherin?

Finally, the Slytherin table exploded into cheers while the rest of the Great Hall stayed silent.

"Sasuke Uchiha," as his name was called, Sasuke glared at everyone, especially the Slytherin table where Malfoy was trying to hit on Sakura again.

The hat was about to be placed on his head when it screamed out "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins burst into cheers yet again. Sasuke smirked darkly and sat between Sakura and Malfoy, causing Malfoy to glare and Sakura to smile and greet her brother.

_"So, how are we going to continue our mission if we're in different classrooms then Naruto and Hinata?"_ Sakura asked Sasuke in the altered Japanese of Konoha (each region has different slang terms and versions of Japanese (no I do not know if this is true but in this story it is) so they are using their home version so nobody could fully understand them, even if that person spoke Japanese).

_"I'm not sure. We should talk to Dumbledore-sama about the classroom arrangements before going back to our house,"_ Sasuke responded in the same form of Japanese.

"What do you want with that old bat? He shouldn't even be fit to run this school," Malfoy interrupted their conversation, hearing Dumbledore's name.

"He asked to see us after the feast," Sakura said.

"And it's none of your business anyway," Sasuke said.

"Well, at least on Uchiha is decent enough," Malfoy gave Sakura a flirtatious smirk, which caused Sakura to back away and Sasuke to move in front of her, blocking Malfoy's view of her.

"If you even think of touching her I will bite your hand off," Sasuke threatened lowly so only Malfoy heard it.

"Sasuke-kun, what did I say about threatening other students?" Sakura said.

"Only in private," Sasuke grumbled.

"Good," Sakura said before she began eating.

"So she wears the pants in your relationship?" Malfoy asked, pissed at Sasuke.

"There are no pants in our relationship. Just knives," Sasuke growled to Malfoy.

Malfoy gulped nervously before he began eating.

_'Maybe I should stop trying to bug them,'_ Malfoy thought.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I'm making Malfoy into a total jerk in this but do not take this seriously. I love Draco Malfoy and Tom Felton. They are amazing and I love them and... (*starts to drool*)

Sasuke: snap out of it! (*Whacks me upside the head*)

Me: What? What happened?

Sakura: You started fangirling again.

Sasuke: It was almost worse than the time you saw Itachi shirtless.

Me: (*starts drooling and blushing while imagining Itachi shirtless after his training session*)

Naruto: That's it! POCKY!

Me: (*Snaps out of it*) Where?!

Sakura: and, at the risk of having another drool puddle on the floor, Naomi-chan97 doesn't own Naruto or Harry Potter. If she did, she would be a character and the rest of the couples would be put together... And Itachi would be shirtless.

Sasuke: Not you too!

Sakura: Oh, heck no. I'm just reading off these cards that she handed me.

Sasuke: thank god

Naruto: REVIEW!


End file.
